The home of Kitty Petro 2, A visit to montressor
by Kitty Petro
Summary: What happens when a strange teen makes Amelia and Jim to her world? R&R PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

On Montressor

It was a peaceful evening at the Benbow Inn. The crew from Treasure Planet was celebrating that it had been 15 years since they went on the trip.

"I really mean this," Jim said. "If it wasn't for that trip, we woud never be where we are now. I would probably of been in Juvenile Hall by now."

"And we would of never gotten married," Delbert said to Amelia.

"And you four would never been born," said Amelia to her kids.

"And B.E.N. would still be on Treasure Planet," Jim said.

"But, of course, many bad things have happened too," Sarah said.

"If we hadn't gone, Arrow would still be here," Amelia said quietly.

"And the legend of Treasure Planet would no longer be just a legend," Jim said.

Then the door opened. A little teenager came inside and asked for some purp juice.

Morph sighed and turned into Silver as if saying that he missed him.

"How can that blob miss that old traitor?" Amelia asked quietly.

"Don't be so hard on Morph, Captain," Jim said. "After all, Silver was his owner before I got him."

"Not all pirates are bad," the teenager said from her seat.

"What do you mean… not bad?" asked Amelia.

"I mean that some pirates regret their choices and become good," the teen said.

"Sorry, don't believe a word of it," Amelia said.

"Of course you don't," the teen said. "Your family was killed of pirates, so it´s no wonder why you don't like them at all."

"How did you know that?" Amelia said. "Not even Arrow knew about that."

"Have you ever heard of a girl named Kitty Petro?" The girl asked.

"Yes, I believe I have heard about her some place," Delbert said. "She supposed to be the Queen of all cartoon and literary figures."

The girl threw a DVD disk with _Treasure Planet_ on it. "You all are cartoons," the girl said. "And I am Kitty Petro. I know everything about you."

Everybody looked on the girl. "You are Kitty Petro?" Jim asked.

"Why, yes I am," Kitty said.

"This teenager is Kitty Petro?" Amelia said with a skeptical voice.

"You have a problem with that?" Kitty asked.

"No, other than the fact that I don't believe you," Amelia said.

The teen stood up and went to their table. Then she lifted the table while The Dopplers, Jim, and Sarah were still hanging on. Then she put the table back down. "Believe me now?" She asked.

"Getting right to the point," she said. "I'm bored. I need two of you to come with me to my world. And, I pick Amelia and Jim."

She looked at them. "You get one day to say goodbye to your friends and family." Then she went out the door while saying, "I want you to meet me at the big oak tree tomorrow night at 2000 hours, sharp." Then she closed the door.

"Ha! She doesn't scare me," Amelia said.

"Oh really?" Jim said and looked at Amelia's hand which was shaking like a leaf. The kids laughed quietly.

"Well, I have to go pack," Jim said.

"So do you, dear," Delbert said.

"Oh? Why?" Amelia said. "I am not going anywhere."

"But, Amelia," Delbert began. Then she gave him a glare that showed that she was not going to change her mind.

"Oh, all right, love," Delbert said. "But I am packing you your things in case she shows up at our front door."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The trip begins

Kitty waited. It was soon 2000 hours, but neither Jim or Amelia came. Then, she saw a shadow. It was Jim.

"Well! It's about time," Kitty said. "You made it with a few minutes to spare."

"I just don't want to get in trouble… like Amelia," Jim said.

"What do you mean?" Kitty asked.

"Well, she said that she wasn't going to come with you."

"Oh, really?" Kitty said. She snapped her fingers and a rather large tiger came out from the tree. "Now, watch Jim, while I fetch the Captain," she said. Then she walked over to the Dopplers house. She rang the door bell, and the puppy boy opened the door.

"Get your mother, right now, or all hell is going to break loose," Kitty said.

"MOM! IT'S FOR YOU!" the boy yelled.

"What are you yelling for, Benjamin?" the feline said. Then she saw Kitty. Kitty´s stare made Amelia feel no more than three centimeters high.

Delbert, as if summoned, appeared, carrying her bag. "Here are your things, Amelia," he said. The kids then hugged their mother and Delbert gave her a quick kiss. Then he showed her out the door.

"But…" began Amelia but the door closed.

"I do hope you are ready for a long journey," Kitty said. Then she grabbed Amelia's tender ear and dragged her down to the oak tree.

"Ouch! OK, OK! I promise to go along nicely! Please just let go of my ear," Amelia begged.

"Nope," Kitty said. "You didn't listen to me, and now you have to face the painful consequences. It's not my problem that you didn't want to listen."

When Jim saw Amelia being drug along by her ear, he laughed softly. "It's so weird to see you being the weak one, Amelia," he said.

"Kindly shut it, Mr. Hawkins," Amelia said while Kitty was still was holding her by the ear.

"Have we learned our lesson?" she asked and pulled Amelia down by her ear until she went down on her knees.

"Quite! Yes, we have!" Amelia said.

"Good," Kitty said and finally let go of her ear. Amelia quickly felt her ear to see if it still was in one piece.

"Now to get to my world," Kitty said. "We must do one thing." She moved aside one of the branches of the tree. On the tree behind that branch was a sign like a hand. Kitty laid her hand on it, and soon they heard a voice. "DNA match positive. Welcome, Kitty Petro."

Then a portal much like the one on Treasure Planet appeared there. "We must walk through into the portal," Kitty said and looked at both Amelia and Jim. They looked back at her, then looked at each other and stepped through the portal.

Once through the portal, Kitty led them to a big room. It was enormous… five times the size of any football stadium. There was a stair that went up where there were millions or billions of doors. In the middle of the room there was a statue. One that made both Jim and Amelia stare. It was a six meters high statue of Amelia in her Captain's uniform (Except for the hat) with her hands clasped behind her back. Kitty smiled as Jim noticed. That was a rare smile.

Amelia just whistled. "That's some statue," she said.

"Look down there… at the foot of the statue," Kitty said and pointed a finger to a plate located there. On it was a little poem, which read:

_I hate the way you talk to me_

_And the way you cut your hair_

_I hate the way you drive my car_

_I hate it when you stare_

_I hate your big dumb combat boots_

_And the way you read my mind_

_I hate you so much it makes me sick_

_It even makes me rhyme_

_I hate the way your allways rigth_

_I hate it when you lie_

_I hate it when you make me laugh_

_Even worse when you make me cry_

_I hate you when you are not around_

_And the fact that you did´nt call_

_But mostly i hate the way i dont hate you_

_Not even close_

_Not even a little bit at all_

"What does all that mean?" Amelia asked.

"That you must let the past be the past, and that not all those you hate are all bad," Kitty said.

"Like who, for example?" Amelia asked.

Kitty simply whistled and soon a person stood by her side. Amelia scowled and went quiet. But Jim whispered low: "Silver?"

"Aye, lad," Silver said. "Just here on a visit from the future."

Then another person appeared seemingly from nowhere. It was Amelia, well… another Amelia.

"Three years today," the other Amelia said. "Three years since I arrived here. Oh, and by the way," she said moving over next to Silver. "Tag! You´re it!" she then pushed him gently and ran for her life.

"Ah, now… that's hardly fair, Amelia lass," Silver said and ran after her.

"Are they doing what I think they're doing?" Jim asked.

"Yep! They're playing 'tag'," Kitty said.

"They're what? How? Amelia asked quietly and watched Silver jump on her future self and tickle her.

"I got those two to become friends," Kitty said. "You will see soon enough how," she continued before Amelia asked how again. She whistled yet again, and soon the future Amelia and Silver came over by her side. "Amelia, take these two to their room. Silver, you can do whatever you please." Future Amelia dragged both Jim and Amelia up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The room

"So, what do you think about this world so far?" Kitty asked.

"You mean, despite the fact that we didn't want to come here in the first place?" Amelia asked.

Future Amelia looked with irritation into Amelia's green eyes, shaking her head and saying quietly, "I can't believe that I ever used to act that way."

Jim laughed and contined to walk up the stairs. After what seemed like a enternity, they made it up to their room. Future Amelia opened the door. "Here is your room," she said.

It was more like a house Jim thought. "Now, let's go through the basic rules," Future Amelia said. "The clothes you are wearing now are all you will have to wear here." Amelia and Jim now saw that they looked exactly the same as they did on their trip to Treasure Planet.

Future Amelia smiled. "Take my hand," she said and raised her hand to them.

"Might I ask why?" Jim asked.

"Since you dont understand how these electronics work, we must use what you might call some 'magic'," future Amelia answered. Jim and Amelia looked understandably skeptical at each other but took her hand anyway.

"Well, I have to go now," Future Amelia said. "See you later."

"What a place," Jim said.

"Well, if we are to stay here for the rest of our lives, shouldn't we see what this place looks like?" Amelia asked.

"Well, here's the kitchen," Jim said after opening a door.

"This must be the living room," Amelia said as she walked into a big room with a sofa, a PC, and a wide-screen TV with a VHS and DVD player, as well as a major surround sound system.

"Wow! High-tech," Jim said and looked around.

"Ah, here's the bathroom, Amelia said, after opening another door.

"Right. Here's the toilet," Jim said looking through yet another door.

"The bedroom," Amelia said after she opened another door. Here, she paused. "OH, NO YOU DON'T!" she yelled angrily.

"What is it?" Jim asked, surprised.

Amelia pointed into the rather small bedroom. Jim looked, and realized there was only one bed, a double bed to be exact.

"Uh-uh! No way!" he said.

"Well, that's what it certainly looks like," Amelia said.

"On three? Jim asked. Amelia nodded.

"One," Amelia began.

"Two," Jim continued.

"Three," Amelia said and then they both yelled in unison, "KITTY!"

Soon the teen stood by their side and looked at them both. "Yes? Can I help you?" she asked.

Jim and Amelia both simply pointed into the bedroom. "Ah, I see," Kitty said and smiled.

May I ask the reason why you've put the two of us together with only one bed? That is, unless you got another around handy?" Amelia said a bit angrily.

"Now, don't you worry your pretty little head about that, Amelia," Kitty said.

Jim began to giggle. The look Amelia gave him in return was enough to make him stop almost immediately.

"So, there's no chance you're not going to change your mind then?" Amelia asked.

"Nope," Kitty said, and with that she was gone.

"TEENS!" Amelia yelled out loud.

"Hey! I'm a teen, Captain," Jim said.

"Sorry, Jim," Amelia said.

"Don't worry about it," Jim said.

"I'm going to take a shower," Amelia said and pointed to the bathroom.

"Be my guest," Jim said and headed for the computer. He looked it over and started it up. He saw that in order to get on the computer, he could use either his name or Amelia's. He clicked on "Jim" and brougth up his data. The backround was a picture of him on his solar surfer.

He then went on the 'Net. There he had lots of favorites already. He clicked on them one after another. They were all shortcuts to pages about him or Amelia.

Then the bathroom door opened. "How was the sho---" he began, but Jim didn't say more. He had turned around to look at Amelia. She was wrapped in a towel from her upper body down to the tops of her knees which hid her most personal places. Her clothes she had in her arms. She noticed that he was now staring.

"Kindly don't stare, Mr. Hawkins," she said in her Captain's voice.

"No, Ma'am!" Jim said and turned back to the computer. He was on a site called He went on _Cartoons_ and then on _Treasure Planet_. Then he saw a story marked, "The Tale about Sylvester Arrow". He began to read. When he was finished reading, he began to think. The author was right about Silver. If Amelia hadn't gotten hurt, she woud never got married.

"So, Mr. Hawkins, what has so gotten your attention?" Amelia asked. She had put on some clothes.

"Here. Read for yourself," Jim said and got up from his chair. Amelia took her seat, and began to read.

"Not bad," she said when she was finished reading. "But I choose to believe that Silver was the one to get those fleas, instead of me having them."

Jim then looked at the clock. "Whoa, it's late," he said. "We probably should get to bed."

Amelia nodded and turned the PC off. Jim had already lain himself down on the bed, when she finally made her way inside the bedroom. Rather hesitantly, she began to undress. When she was only wearing a bra and her underpants she laid herself down. Jim frowned as he felt something warm against his body. He looked over his shoulder; it was only Amelia, lying beside him.

"Good night, Captain," he said.

"Good night, Mr. Hawkins," Amelia answered softly before she fell asleep.

Not long after she had fallen asleep, Jim began to hear purring from Amelia. He remembered something Delbert had once told him. Amelia was a great woman. By day, she was strict and would never show pain. But at night, she became totally different. Now, he knew what he had meant. Amelia was 50 human, and 50 cat. By day, she acted like a human being. But at night, she acted more like a cat: cozy and playful.

It was cold in the room, and Jim began to freeze. As if she had felt him shiver, Amelia laid a hand over Jim, and dragged him to her to warm him up. Initially startled, Jim smiled as he warmed up, and soon he feel asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The future folks

The next day, Amelia woke up early. She got quite a shock when she realized that she had her arm over Jim. She got up slowly as to not wake the boy. She quickly put on some clothes and began preparations for breakfast. By the time she was finished, Jim came into the kitchen. He sat down on a chair at the table, said hello to Amelia, and then asked when breakfast would be ready. In answer, he got a plate with two slices of bread with peanut butter spread on them in front of him.

"Thanks, Captain," he said and started to eat.

"You are welcome, Mr. Hawkins," Amelia said and sat down to her breakfast as well.

"Um, about yesterday, Jim," she said.

"Yes? What about it?" Jim asked.

"Er, did I do anything, well, odd to you at all last night?" She looked on him with a concerned expression on her face.

"Hmm. Let´s see," Jim said, looking back to last night. "Well, you started to purr a few minutes after you were asleep. Then it was so cold, I began to freeze, and you---purely instinctually, I assure you---grabbed me and warmed me up. Then I guess I feel asleep."

Amelia closed her eyes, sighed, and said softly, "I was afraid it would be something like that."

"There, there, Captain," Jim said imitating Kitty Petro's voice. "It will be all right… just you wait and see."

"Don't start with me, Mr. Hawkins," Amelia said. "I don't need your sympathy. I can take care of myself quite well."

"Oh, really?" Jim said. "Must I remind you about yesterday?" he asked and began to tease the tip of Amelia's left ear. The look Amelia gave him showed that she was none too pleased with his comment.

"Hey, c'mon… calm down, Amelia," Jim said trying to cheer her up.

"I sincerely doubt you have any idea just how painful it is for a feline to be dragged about by their ear," Amelia said angrily.

"It can´t be all that bad," Jim said smiling because he thought the Captain was being a wimp. "Besides, Amelia, if you thought it was so painful, why didn't you just put your claws to her?"

"Because, Mr. Hawkins, Miss Petro is nearly twenty times stronger _and_ faster than I am," Amelia said. "You do know the stories about Kitty Petro, don't you, Mr. Hawkins?" she said and got up from the table.

"You mean that it's true what they say about her then?" Jim asked.

"Don't be daft! Of course, it´s true," Amelia said. Then she went out into the living room and turned on the TV.

"JIM!" she yelled when she saw what was on the TV. Jim came running and watched the TV. It was showing Kitty Petro on the stage down by the statue of Amelia.

"Welcome," she said to the audience and continued. "Today, you will get visitors from three years into the future. Now… say hello to Amelia!"

Future Amelia landed, did a few somersaults and finally bowed to the cartoons who where applauding.

Kitty continued, "Jim Hawkins!" Jim landed and did a few tricks while floating in the air.

"Silver!" Kitty continued. Silver landed on Future Amelia's shoulders and with some help from her, he stood on his hands with Future Amelia standing on her own atop his boots.

But Kitty was not finished yet. "Sarah!" she said and soon Sarah was with her son and grabbed his head with her hand, then jumped and landed on the other side of Jim.

"Delbert!" Kitty continued. Delbert landed on the right side of Future Amelia and whispered something into her ear. Future Amelia nodded, and soon they had started a spirited Kung Fu match. Delbert was as strong and fast as his wife. After a quick turn, Delbert laid his wife out on the ground. She laughed and then bowed to Delbert, after he helped her up.

"Benjamin, Katherine, Jenny and Samantha!" Kitty then said. And soon, every one of the Dopplers' kids were at their parents' side. Amelia and Jim thought that this must be the rest of the remaining people, but Kitty still continued on.

"Arrow!" she said. Amelia gasped as she saw her old friend walk up to her future self and lift her up while she was laughing.

"And, last but not least, Victoria!" Kitty said. A feline Jim never had seen before appeared down on the stage. Amelia was in shock. _It couldn't be_!

"Who is that, Amelia?" Jim asked.

"My big sister," Amelia said slowly, her voice odd. "But she died when I was 15."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Amelia crosses the line

"You mean that beautiful feline is your sister?" Jim said.

"I'll kindly ask you not to talk about her like she was some piece of meat, Mr. Hawkins!" Amelia said angrily.

Then the future TP crew began to sing and dance in front of the TV.

"I cannot believe I am watching this," Amelia said and turned the TV off. She went to the Computer and started to surf on the 'Net.

Then a knock on the door was heard. "Come in," Jim said.

"Hello," Kitty said after she stepped inside.

"I say, can you believe it," Amelia said. "Our Miss Petro actually does know how to be polite."

"Weren't you supposed to be down with your guests?" Jim asked.

"You watched?" Kitty asked. "Anyhow," she said. "I want to start the training now, if you want to."

Jim began to walk toward the door. Amelia, on the other hand, sat quite still.

"Are you coming, Amelia?" Kitty asked.

"No, I am not," Amelia answered.

"Why not?" Kitty asked and gave Amelia a glare that would have made Amelia feel only a millimeter high, if she had looked at Kitty. But Amelia was concentrating on the PC and didn't turn around.

"Because I dont want to," Amelia said.

"Very well," Kitty said and turned the TV back on. Victoria and Arrow were singing. Arrow had somehow transformed into a male feline and together he and Victoria sang:

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were a notorious couple of cats

As knockabout clowns, quick change comedians

Tight-rope walkers and acrobats

They had an extensive reputation

Made their home in Victoria Grove

That was merely their center of operation

For they were incurable given to rove

If the area window was found ajar

And the basement looked like a field of war

If a tile or two came loose on the roof

Which presently ceased to be waterproof

If the drawers were pulled out from bedroom chests

And you couldn't find one of your winter vests

Or after supper one of the girls

Suddenly missed her Woolworth pearls

Then the family would say, "It's that horrible cat!

It was Mungojerrie or Rumpleteazer!"

And most of the time they left it at that

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer had an unusual gift of gab

They were highly efficient cat burgulars

As well and remarkably smart at a smash and grab

They made their home in Victoria Grove

They had no regular occupation

They were plausible fellows who liked to engage

A friendly policeman in conversation

When the family assembled for Sunday dinner

Their minds made up that they wouldn't get thinner on

Argentine joint, potatoes and greens

Then the cook would appear from behind the scenes

And say in a voice that was broken with sorrow

"I'm afraid you must wait and have dinner tomorrow

The joint has gone from the oven like that!"

Then the family would say, "It's that horrible cat!

It was Mungojerrie or Rumpleteazer!"

And most of the time they left it at that

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer had a wonderful way

Of working together

And some of the time you would say it was luck

And some of the time you would say it was weather

They'd go through the house like a hurricane

And no sober person could take his oath

Was it Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer?

Or could you have sworn that it mightn't be both?

When you heard a dining room smash

Or up from the pantry there came a loud crash

Or down from the library came a loud ping

From a vase which was commonly said to be Ming

Then the family would say: "Now which was which cat?

It was Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer

And there's nothing at all to be done about that!"

Amelia now had her eyes on the TV. "Now where were we?" Kitty asked.

"Sorry, but I'm still not coming," Amelia said.

"Oh, yes, you will," Kitty said.

"Listen here, you," Amelia said and looked Kitty into her eyes. "You have done nothing but humiliate me since I've got here. First, you make me come here in the first place by almost pulling my ear off, Then, you make me share the same bed with Jim---no offense, Jim---and then last, but not least, you bring Arrow and Victoria here. Do you know how hard it is to see the loved ones you thought were dead, trouping about and singing as though nothing was wrong at all?"

Kitty just looked at the furious Amelia.

"With that attitude, Amelia, things won´t get any better."

Then Amelia cracked. She was so angry with Kitty that witouth any warning, she slapped the girl across the face. When Kitty looked back again, Amelia discovered there was more to this situation. For, on Kitty cheek, there were three fresh cuts from Amelia's claws. Amelia saw Kitty's baleful expresion and knew that she had made a big mistake.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Silver

Amelia was appalled, and yes, terrified. "Kitty," she whispered fearfully. "I–I–I didn't mean to do that. I was just so furious."

Poor Amelia moved backward away from Kitty. Before Amelia could say anything else, Jim said to her nearly the same thing Amelia had once said to Silver. "I think that you should save your claptrap, Amelia." He concentrated on Kitty's face that now dripped with blood down her cheek. He was as terrified as Amelia, because after what he had heard about Kitty Petro she could get angrier than Amelia could during a pirate attack.

Kitty walked towards Amelia still without wiping away the blood from her cheek. She lifted herself up in the air until she where at Amelia's height. She grabbed Amelia's uniform's lapels and lifted her up off the floor. Kitty then snapped her fingers and soon Silver stood in the room. Amelia saw Kittys triumphant smile and thought to herself that this was not going to be good.

"Silver, could you please do me a favor?" Kitty asked still with her face on Amelia.

"Your wish is my command," Silver said.

"Take the good Captain here with you down to the white room, walk inside with her, close the door with magic, and don't let her out until she becomes your friend."

"Of course," Silver said. "But why just now, lass? Why not wait until later?"

Kitty turned around so Silver coud see her face and the new claw marks. His Cyborg eye went red with anger. "Three cuts Silver," Kitty said calmly. She looked back at Amelia, smiled, and threw her into Silver's arms.

"Now, if you'll both excuse me," Silver said, snapped his fingers and disappeared with Amelia.

"I'm afraid you must wait a bit before you start your physical training," Kitty said to Jim. She snapped her fingers and a pile of books appeared on the table. "Here's some work for you," Kitty said. "Excuse me," she said and began to walk to the door. "I have to see the doctor about this slash marks." Jim laughed quietly before Kitty disappeared from the door.

Silver did as Kitty had told him to do, and now Amelia and Silver both looked at each other from within a totally white room that had nothing inside it. Amelia was angry. She would never be friends with Silver!

Silver was the first one that began to talk. "So, what have you to say in your defense?"

Amelia just glared at Silver.

"FOR HEAVENS SAKE, WOMAN, can´t you behave nicely for even one minute, if at all?"

Amelia sat with her knees pulled up to her shoulders and lay her arms upon her knees, her chin upon her arms. She looked at Silver and said shortly, "Did my ears deceive me or did someone who has harmed more people in his lifetime than Kitty most likely has, tell ME that I can't be nice?"

Silver sighed softly, then looked at Amelia and said to her, "Why can´t you understand that some people change?" Then he sat down at the other side of the room.

Amelia watched him continuously, but when a visitor entered, she looked away. Kitty Petro walked into the room. Her cheek was clean, but Amelia saw that the scratches were still visible.

"Could I talk with Amelia alone for a moment, Silver?" she asked. Silver nodded and disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kitty's apology

Kitty looked at Amelia. Then she whispered something so quietly that not even Amelia could hear it.

"What did you say?" she asked.

Kitty sighed, looking Amelia in the eyes and saying clearly, "I'm sorry."

Amelia didn't believe her ears. An apology was the last thing she expected. Kitty laughed at Amelia's expression and said to her with a little giggle, "I haven't seen you look so puzzled since the time Delbert asked if you if just could let him drive when you escaped from Treasure Planet."

"Exactly how many times have you even seen that video?" Amelia asked.

"So many times that I can recite all your lines in my head," Kitty said. "Listen,"  
she said, and then sat down in front of Amelia. "I'm sorry for all of this. But you have to let past be the past, and try to become friends with Silver. What has he ever done to you?"

The look Amelia gave her made Kitty add, "You know… he didn't want to hurt you," she said. "He tried to stop Meltdown when he tried to shoot you down. And to paraphrase what he said to Jim when they had their little talk, "If those driveling galoots(Amelia smiled at that coment) thought that he was gone soft they woud gutted you all."

"I suppose you may be right," Amelia said and sighed.

"You are confused," Kitty said.

"Why, yes, I am," Amelia said.

Kitty smiled. "Then I bring you three people that might be able to help you decide." She got to her feet, and opened the door. And within that room, there stood Delbert, Victoria, and Arrow. Amelia shed a small tear. "I will leave you all alone then," Kitty said.

"No problem," Victoria said. Kitty left, adding simply, "Enjoy."

Amelia just looked at her friends. When another tear appeared, Victoria said in a soft, teasing voice, "Well, I do belive you have gone soft, Sis."

Delbert looked at Victoria and said. "I have known my Amelia for eighteen years. You may indeed believe me when I say she have gone soft. And I could not be any happier." In reply to this statement, he grinned, when Amelia hugged him fiercely. Victoria and Arrow smiled and gave Amelia a hug as well. Amelia hugged Victoria the longest, because she was the one that she has missed the most.

"Listen here, Katherine," Victoria said.

"Katherine?" Delbert looked at his wife.

"Amelia is my middle name, which I prefer. Katherine, on the other hand, is my first name."

Now what to do with you with regards to Silver?" Delbert said and all three of them gave Amelia a bit of a glare and shook their heads, saying, "What in the world are we going to do with you, dear?"

"All right, you lot," Amelia sighed. "If it will make you all happy, I'll try."

Arrow smiled, and gave Amelia a hug while saying, "Glad you opened your eyes at last."

They opened the door where Silver and Kitty where having a little "palaver" of their own. "So did you got her to come to her senses?" Kitty asked.

Amelia smiled and nodded. "Yes, they have," she said. She looked at the scratches on Kitty´s cheek. "I really am sorry about that," she said.

"Don't worry. Your sister is quite good at sewing up cuts," Kitty said and looked on Victoria who was now blushing.

"Oh? Since when have you become a doctor?" Amelia asked.

"Yes… well…um, yeah, you could call it that," Victoria said.

"Well, and to think, you who was always afraid of doctors," Amelia said. "Talk about irony."

"Hmmph! Says the woman who married a astrophysicist Doctor," Victoria said.

Kitty smiled and said, "I have one thing on my mind: now that Victoria is only sixteen and Amelia is… what is your age again?"

"I will be forty human years," Amelia said.

"Yes," said Kitty. "Doesn't that mean that Amelia is now the big sister of the family?"

Amelia smiled when she realised what Kitty said was true.

"Great," Victoria said sarcastic. "Now, I´m the little sister."

"Oh, and by the way, Victoria," Kitty said. "How is your boyfriend?"

Amelia looked on her sister with eyes at the size of a basketballs. "You have a boyfriend?"

"Perhaps I should say it like this, Amelia," Delbert said.

_Jim and Victoria_

_Are sitting in a tree_

_And K – I – S – S – I – N – G_

_First there is friendship_

_Then it is marriage_

_Then it is babies in a little blue carriage_

Victoria went red.

"Jim?" Amelia said. "You are Jim's girlfriend?"

"He is a nice boy," Victoria said.

Then Silver looked on his watch and said: "It is getting a bit late. Amelia should be going home."

Amelia gave a last hug to Delbert, Victoria and Arrow. Then Silver followed Amelia back home.

"Thanks, Cap'n, for giving me a chance," he said.

"Oh, and like I had any choice in the matter," Amelia said. When they both stood outside Amelia and Jim's room, Amelia gave Silver her hand.

He took it and said to her, "Good night, Cap´n."

"Good night, Mr. Silver," Amelia said back. She went inside. Jim was watching a movie. Amelia saw that it was _Treasure Planet_. It was just after take off on the film.

"Have I missed anything?" She asked. Jim looked back at her.

"Are you back already?" Amelia smiled and sat down in the sofa and watched the film with Jim.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The others

After a year, both Jim and Amelia where finished with their training. One day, Kitty came to them. "I have a task for you both," she said.

"What?" they asked.

"Well, since you now know everything you need to, I want you to get Delbert, Sarah and the kids and train them. And I, myself, am going to find Arrow, Victoria and Silver."

"Kitty," Amelia said. "What if I train my family and Arrow, while Jim trains his mother, Silver and Victoria?"

Amelia had never told Jim that he and Victoria where going to be more than just friends but this chance was to good to miss.

"Why, of course, Amelia," Kitty said and smiled to her. She knew what Amelia was doing.

On Montressor, Amelia turned into a little kitty and Jim turned into a male feline. He grabbed Amelia and they both went inside the inn. Sarah and the Dopplers where sitting around a table and were talking about them. Then Sarah saw Jim and Amelia and got up from her chair and asked what they wanted.

"Some purp juice," Jim said. Amelia jumped out of Jim's hands and ran to Delbert and rubbed herself against him.

Great, Jim thought. She's lost her mind.

"Sorry," he said and walked to Delbert, who was looking down at the cat.

"It's OK," Delbert said and stroked his hand over Amelia's back.

"So, are you the ones who have relatives in Kitty Petro´s place?" Jim asked.

"How did you know?" Delbert asked. Jim smiled and turned back into himself before their eyes.

"JIM!" they yelled in unison and ran over to hug him.

"And… what about Amelia?" Delbert asked.

A loud _meow_ came from Amelia and they all knew that it was her. She turned into herself as well and was nearly bowled over of her delighted kids and her husband.

"All right, you lot! I can see you have missed me. Now, please give me a moment, so I can breathe!" she said.

Jim laughed so hard that he had to duck away from a half-hearted swipe of Amelia's claws.

"I'm sorry, Amelia," he laughed. "But you have to admit, it was pretty funny."

"So, what brings you back here?" Sarah asked. "I thought that this Kitty Petro had some law that forbid anyone from leaving her world?"

"We have a little task to perform for her," Amelia said.

"Oh? And what is that?" Delbert asked.

"Take all of you to her so we have someone to train," Jim said. "And, before you protest to loudly, I will say that I am four hundred times stronger now than before. I could carry you all---if it were nesesary."

"All right, I suppose," Delbert sighed. "What do we need to pack?"

"Nothing at all," Amelia said. She and Jim pushed them through the door. They did the routine with them and took them to the staircase room and as they had done they saw the statue.

"A bit of good work, don´t you think?" Amelia said.

"Ah, there you are!" they heard.

"Hello, Kitty," Amelia said. Kitty came and behind her where Arrow, Silver and Victoria.

"AMELIA!" Victoria yelled and ran up to her sister. "I have missed you so," she said.

"And I have missed you too, Victoria," Amelia said.

Then Arrow came up to her. It's a real pleasure to see you again, Captain," he said and bowed.

"Oh, tish tosh, Arrow," Amelia said. "I am no longer your Captain, but I am your friend." She hugged him and then she went over and asked him, "Do you remember Doctor Doppler?"

"Of course, Captain," Arrow said. Then a loud noise interupted them. Apparently, Jenny and Benjamin had started a little fight.

"HEY, CUT IT OUT!" Amelia yelled. Jenny and Benjamin stopped looked down in the ground and both said at once, "Sorry, Mom."

"MOM?" Arrow, Victoria and Silver exclaimed, and looked at Amelia.

"Amelia, you little devil," Victoria laughed.

"Shut it, Vickie," Amelia said. She looked over at Silver, who was standing in the backround.

"Well, Mr. Silver," Amelia began but Silver interrupted.

"Ah, Cap'n. There be no need fer yeh to kill me. I'm not a pirate… I promise! So you see… killing me… why, it'd be a waste of your energy."

He then looked at Amelia, who lifted one eyebrow and asked him, "Are you quite finished now?"

He nodded slowly, not knowing what to expect.

"Then, Mr. Silver, I was going to say that I have decided to let the past be the past," she said and gave him her hand.

"You… you're not going to gag me?" Silver couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice. She smiled and shook her head no.

Silver took her hand and shook it, still surprised. Amelia released his hand and looked over to Kitty (who still had a few visible scars, though they were quite pale) and said, "I am still very sorry for having done that."

"You're sorry for what, Captain?" Arrow asked.

"Well, you see, our little kitty–cat here lost her temper with me," Kitty said. "And she then preceded to give me these three souvenirs here," she continued, showing them her scars.

"Ouch!" Delbert said.

"Could you please escort our new guests to their rooms, Amelia?" Kitty asked.

"Why, of course, Kitty," Amelia said and bowed so deeply that her nose nearly touched the ground. Delbert looked at Kitty and asked her, "Are we going to behave like that when we are finished with this training?"

"Nope," Kitty said. "It's just that Amelia feels so sorry for attacking me that after the 'accident' she does whatever I ask her to do."

"Are you all coming?" Amelia asked. She took them up to their rooms. "Oh, a little advise, my dears," she said. "Get loads of sleep today. Tommorow is going to be rather hard day."

"How do you know that, Cap'n?" Silver asked.

"Why, because Kitty has asked me and Jim to do supervise your training." And with that she left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Deja vu

After two years had gone by, Kitty went to visit the TP crew. Her face was again free of the scars and stings(with the help from a little magic).

"Delbert, Amelia, and Silver," she said.

"Yes, Kitty?" they said.

"It's been three years since I brought you and Jim here," Kitty said to Amelia. "Do you know what that means?"

Amelia began to think. Then something she remembered her future self had told her the first time she came to Kitty's place: _Three years today. Three years since I got here. _"We must go to the past to welcome both myself and Jim," Amelia said.

"What do I have to do with that?" Delbert asked. "When Amelia didn't come of her free will, I told a tiger to watch Jim while I went and got her."

"So that was you?" Jim said and looked at Delbert. "I suppose," Delbert said.

"Shall we go then?" asked Kitty.

"Oh, and by the way, Silver… 'tag', you're it!" Amelia said. While Amelia and Silver where playing tag, two frightened people watched.

This is a kind of déjà vu, Amelia thought, while Kitty whistled to them to get down by her side. And while Amelia followed them up she saw her younger self. She looked scared and that she had a reason to. You two are going to have a rough tomorow.

End


End file.
